


Burn...

by MOOOOOON



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 1, F/M, KIDGE WEEK!!!!!!, burn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOOOOOON/pseuds/MOOOOOON
Summary: Burning people is easy, say something offensive here, say something amazingly rude there. Dodging one is the challenging part, which some people just can't do...





	

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny write up for kidgeweek, day 1, Burn . Hope you enjoy! Sorry it's so short, I couldn't think of anything else.

A normal day on a Zarkon-free planet where there are no galra trying to kill them, no monsters trying to kill them, no armadas trying to kill them, _nothing_ was trying to kill them! They were deathphobia free at this point in life.

       Keith sat silently in his seat while the people around him bickered on about who knows what. The only thing Keith tried to concentrate on was his food goo, which was the only thing left while the castle was still flying freely in space for two weeks now. But Keith couldn't help but eavesdrop on their conversation.

       "Lance, for the last time, were  _not_ going for another pit stop. We had one just two weeks ago!"

       " _Only_ two weeks ago!  _Only_ two WEEKS AGO!? Shiro listen to yourself!"

       " Lance, were paladins, we can't afford unnecessary pit stops."

       "SHIRO! What we  _need_ to do is shrink the amounts of time that we spend _in-between_  pit stops!"

       Finally, Keith spoke up before Shiro could comment. It was his moment to  ~~shine~~ change the subject between the two.

       "The only thing we need to shrink is Lance's oversized ego before it completely consumes him. Though I don't think there's really much to save."

       Pidge, the only other person that was silent, broke into laughter. "Oooohhhh burn! Lance you just got recked son! How does it feel? Keith you're amazing!"

       Pidge continued to laugh, and Hunk began to giggle with her while Shiro just sighed. Allura and Coran just stared in confusion. Lance gave a huff, opening his mouth to say something before clamping it shut. 

       "OH!" shouted Pidge. "The boy is speechless! A once in a lifetime event folks! A speechless Lance! This should be recorded in the books of history!"

       Now Hunk was laughing and wheezing, trying to breath, while Lance just stood there in utter silence, you could practically see the anger boiling up inside of him. Lance spun around and stomped out of the dining area as Pidge and Keith just high fived each other in a silent teamwork. Now this was a bonding exercise.

       Keith learned that one from Pidge, since the opportunities were almost impossible to see Lance speechless, they had to be prepared for anything. Keith gave a small wink to Pidge, a message only she can catch.

       The message being 'see you in an hour, we have some discussing to do'. She seemed to get the message and winked back.

       Bonding was so easy when someone understood you, and surprisingly, both Keith and Pidge understand each other as to why they always have to reck people with burns. Maybe it was an interest they both shared, maybe something else. No one knew but the burning duo...

 

**Author's Note:**

> See ya'll later! (Hopefully)


End file.
